(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining mechanism that can be automatically released in a slide, and more particularly, one that allows temporary positioning when a first rail and a second rail of the slide extend in relation to each other and automatic release when the slide is retracted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas a slide generally available in the market designed with comparatively more powerful functions relates to one that when a mobile rail extends, it is prevented from easily sliding into a fixed rail again, meaning that the mobile rail will be retained by the fixed rail and prevented from retracting when extended. This kind of locating function to prevent retraction is found in two modes, “secured locking” and “elastically temporary locating”; wherein, the former operates in conjunction with a control member to release the locking so as to push the mobile rail back into the fixed rail; and the latter relies upon applying a certain impetus to the mobile rail to automatically release the locking so as to further push the mobile rail into the fixed rail.
The inventor of this application is entitled with many patents working on the Secured Locking mode including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,367,899 B1, 6,375,290 B1, 6,390,575 B1, 6,412,891 B1, 6,450,600 B1, 6,585,337 B1, 6,851,774 B2, 6,935,710 B2, and prior arts including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,514, 6,764,150 B2, and Application No. US2005/0248247 A1 that can be cited for references.
In the case of the “elastically temporary locating” mode, the inventor of this application is the owner of patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,457,790 B1, and 6,945,619 B1; and prior arts including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,126,255, 6,257,683 B1 and 6,402,275 B1.
On considering that depending on the use occasion of the slide, mechanism demands and assembly of components may vary; the present invention is an improvement to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,619 to further bring a summary and precise space of construction members.